vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowey
|-|Flowey= |-|Photoshop Flowey= Summary Flowey the Flower is one of the main antagonists in Undertale. He first appears in the Ruin, attempting to kill Frisk for their soul before being chased by Toriel. Following this event, the flower will stalk Frisk through the Underground, something appearing to mock them before culminating in him taking the Six Human SOULs for himself and becoming an almost godlike being, Photoshop Flowey. It is eventually revealed that Flowey is a flower brought to life by having Determination injected into it that holds Asriel Dreemurr's conscience and memories. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, Varies depending on his amount of EXP and LOVE | At least 2-C, likely 2-B Name: Flowey the Flower, Prince Asriel Dreemurr (formerly) Origin: Undertale Gender: Formerly male, though still uses male pronouns Age: Pre-teen when killed, unknown since he became a flower Classification: Your Best Friend, Sapient Flower, Soulless being imbued with Determination, Former Prince of the Underground | God, Timeline Destroying Monstrosity Powers and Abilities: |-|Flowey=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Soul Manipulation (Can attack one's soul with his regular attacks. Destroyed Asgore's soul in a single attack), Time Travel, Absorption (Can absorb souls), Time Manipulation (Can LOAD time to a previous SAVE in time, keeping his memories of it but otherwise resetting everything else), Plant Manipulation, Danmaku, limited Acausality (Type 1; Capable of keeping memories of reset events, although other factors such as his increase in strength or damage he sustained will be lost), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can follow Frisk in the Hotlands, which can reach temperatures high enough to vaporize a styrofoam cup and water instantly), and Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) |-|Photoshop Flowey=All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Reality Warping, Can SAVE and LOAD at any point in time as opposed to specified points, Information Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Has 6 human SOULS within his being) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Capable of casually crippling a minimally Determined Frisk). Should be able to trade blows with opponents capable of harming him) normally, Varies depending on his amount of EXP and LOVE (Flowey's level of strength varies with his LV, which increases when he kills enemies. He has grown strong enough to kill everyone in the Underground on multiple occasions. Although his LV goes back to zero when he resets) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (Completely overpowered Frisk's Determination, allowing him to completely obliterate Frisk's last SAVE. It should be noted that SAVEs are entire timelines, meaning he completely undid all of Frisk's progress. Created many SAVEs during his fight with Frisk, just so he could hit them if he had missed or so he could have the joy of watching Frisk die as many times as he wanted. Flowey also performed Chara's game destroying feat, and was directly stated to be more powerful than the child. Omega Flowey being more powerful than Chara is also supported by the fact he is supposedly "Lvl 9999", while Chara only reaches lvl 20.) Speed: Likely Supersonic (Likely comparable to Toriel. Destroyed Asgore's soul before Frisk could react) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown (Capable of keeping the doors of an elevator shut with his vines) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Small Building Class, Varies depending on his amount of EXP and LOVE | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Durability: Small Building level (Took a hit from Toriel, although it is unknown how serious she was), Varies depending on his amount of EXP and LOVE | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (Completely unable to be significantly harmed by Frisk until the six souls began to aid them) Stamina: Unknown | Infinite Range: Several meters, possibly higher (His vines could solve puzzles and block doors from an unknown distance away) | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Intelligence: Immensely high, as Flowey has lived out nearly every possible outcome of the Underground, he knows how to outsmart pretty much everyone. That is, until Frisk came along, who seems to be a variable he can never pin down. Weaknesses: Similar to Frisk, whenever a reset occurs, his LOVE and stats drop back down to their base. | Does not have full control over the six souls which power him, and someone as determined as Frisk was able to make them leave his body. Key: Base | Photoshop Flowey Gallery FloweyArtwork.jpg|Flowey's Steam card art. flowey faces.jpg|A small sampling of Flowey's many faces. (Coloring credit goes to askoneclassyprospitianlady.tumblr.com) Flowey tarot 1.jpg|Flowey's tarot card art Flowey tarot 2.jpg|Photoshop Flowey's tarot card art ' ' Others Notable Victories: The Entity (OneShot) The Entity's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 2-C) Notable Losses: Dialga (Pokémon) Dialga's Profile Slaanesh (Warhammer 40,000) Slaneesh's Profile (2-B Versions were used) Palkia (Pokémon) Palkia’s profile (2-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile (Omega Flowey was used, and speed was equalized) Lord of Games (Banjo-Kazooie) Lord of Games' Profile (Omega Flowey was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Soul Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Monsters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Matter Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Male Characters Category:Plants Category:Gods Category:Information Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2